Returning to a nightmare
by sandyk5
Summary: Link is all grown up soo he goes back to Hyrule after saveing Termina from Majora please r/r (story is currently on hold)
1. Link Returns

Returning to a Nightmare

Note: I dun own any Zelda charters (even though I want Link =P) please r/r

Link looked around the dark woods, trying to remember how to get back to Hyrule.

"I'm finally going home," he thought. "To see all my friends. Zelda, Ruto, Saria, and Malon." he smiled as the image of Malon flashed before his eyes. Then coming back to reality, he saw the entrance to Hyrule Field. "There it is!" Quickly running though the log he appeared right outside Kokiri Forest. 

He patted Epona's mane and said "Good Girl, we're home." She just neighed happily in response and walked toward Lon Lon Ranch. Link looked around the field. Everything looked the same but something was wrong, he couldn't put his finger on it so he just pushed it to the back of his mind.

Epona stopped in front of Lon Lon Ranch and neighed again. Link smiled and got off of her, slowly walking into the ranch. The second he walked in he knew something was wrong. The familiar singing he loved so much, he couldn't hear it. And where was everyone? He walked past the barn and over to the pen. But once he reached it he stopped in his tracks.

"Everything...is gone," he said shocked as his eyes scanned the area. Nothing was there, houses, people, even the grass was gone. It looked like a desert with a ring in the middle. "This isn't what I had in mind as the first thing I saw." Slowly he walked into the pen and looked inside. Something in the middle caught his eye. He walked over to and saw that it was a figure lying on the ground, blood steaming from its chest. Link knelt down next to it and turned it over. "Malon!" he cried. "Oh my..." He checked her breathing. "She alive," he sighed. "But what happened? Malon! Malon, can you hear me?" Slowly, very slowly her eyes opened. 

"L-Link...?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes Malon. It's me." 

"Link...I knew you would come back." 

"Malon...wh-what happened? Where is everyone? And what happened to you?"

"Th-They got them. They came and took everyone...." she looked into his worried eyes. "Pl...Please Link. Don't worry about me...S-Save the others. Please..." her head fell and she went limp. 

"Malon? Malon!" Link cried. Picking her up, he ran out of the ranch and over to Epona. Then placing her on the horse, he got on and took off towards the castle. "I hope Zelda's still here." Quickly riding though the streets, he came to the castle. The guards looked at him surprised. 

"Link!" one of them, yelled. Epona stopped and Link got off of her, still holding Malon in his arms. 

"Open the gate! Quickly!" he shouted and they instantly obeyed. Running inside, he looked around. Everything looked the same but he needed to find Impa, and fast. It didn't take long entail Impa appeared in front of him. 

"Link. What brings you back?" She looked at Malon. "Oh my...come with me Link, if we don't hurry...she may not make it though." He followed Impa into a small room, with one bed in the middle and a couch on the side. He laid Malon on the bed and looked at Impa worried. "Please go and find Zelda, Link. I know she'll be happy to see you." He nodded and walked out the door, praying in the back of his mind that Malon would be okay.

As nighttime neared, Impa still hadn't come out of Malon's room. Zelda was very happy to see Link but when she heard about Malon, she to become very worried. She showed Link to a guest bedroom, where Link had stayed before. He thanked her many times and went into his room. Not to long after there was a knock on his door.

"Link?" Impa said though the closed door. "If you would like you can come and see Malon." Instantly running to the door, he opened it and followed her to Malon's room.

She was still lying on the bed, with her eyes tightly closed. 

"She still hasn't woken up..." Impa looked at Link and nodded, knowing to leave them alone she walked out the door and closed it behind her. Link ran over to Malon and sat down next to her bed.

"Why did I leave?" he whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. "If I stayed...this might not have happened."

"B-But you had to go, Link."

"Yes but-" he looked up and noticed Malon staring at him. "Malon! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes...sort of."

"Oh...I'm sorry if I w-" 

"Don't be..." She put her finger on his lips. "I'm glad you woke me up." He smiled and stared into her eyes. She stared back, slowly leaning forward. Their lips met. Time stopped for Link, he didn't see anything but Malon and didn't hear anything but his own heart beating. Finally air was needed and he pulled back. He looked at her surprised.   
"Malon...wh-"  
"Link...I...I love you." Link's eyes grew wide.  
"Did...I just hear want I think I heard?" he thought staring at her in surprise. She saw his shocked face and turned away, thinking that he now hated her. He instantly reached forward and turned her head towards his.   
"Malon...I love you too." She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.   
"Oh Link..." He also smiled and hugged her back. 

"I know I'd love to hug you all night long," he finally said. "But you really need some sleep." She nodded and pulled away from him. "Now remember...my room is just across the hall so if you need something please knock." She smiled.  
"I will..." with that he stood up and walked out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

As the evening progressed into early morning, the castle seemed very quiet. Malon slept peacefully, having wonderful dreams of Link. Suddenly she woke up and looked around. Something wasn't right. She sniffed and insanely wished she hadn't. The room was filled with a fowl stench, all to familiar to her. Her eyes searched the room, trying to find the source. They pasted a dark corner were she meet a pair of eyes looking at her. She let out a scream.   
"Wh....what do you w...want?" she stammered as the thing crept out of the shadows.  
"Oh...nothing," it answered, in a low voice. A pain suddenly went though her chest and she let out a painful scream. Link burst into the room.  
"Malon what's wrong?!" he looked at her and then noticed the creature. "Who are you?!"  
"Just your average kidnaper." Malon got up and quietly ran over to Link. Hiding behind him she whispered.  
"That...that's the thing that...took...took my father...and everything..." Link face grew to anger.   
"Stand back..." he whispered to Malon and she sank into the corner. Then he turned his attention on the creature. "You will pay..."  
"Oh really. Bring it on, forest boy!" Link charged forward but the creature jumped up and hovered in the air. Link looked up and didn't have time to move and the creature came down on him. It kicked him into the wall and Link slumped to the ground. Malon looked at him, knowing that he should get up. He didn't move.   
"Link? Get up Link..." she whispered but he still didn't move. She looked at the creature. "What did you do to my...my friend??!"  
"Oh...let's just say I put him to sleep," it laughed and started to advance on Malon. She couldn't move, frozen with both horror and fear.  
"Help..." she whispered as another pain went though her chest. She groaned and fell over.   
"This was to easy," it whispered.  
"Well, I'll make it harder then!" Link shouted standing weakly behind the creature. "Try this on for size!" The lights flashed on in the room and the creature let out a scream.   
"Nooooo!!!!! It mustn't end like this!!!!" Slowly it started to fall apart. "You just wait! We'll get you!!!!!!!!" then it disappeared. Link ran over to Malon.  
"Malon, ohh...please be okay..."  
"I...I'm fine Link..." she whispered as Link gave a sigh of relief.  
"Thank goodness, for a second there I thought I had lost you." He slipped his arms under her legs and back and picked her up. "Come on...I have two beds in my room, it'll be safer if you sleep in there." She smiles and laid her head on his chest. He also smiled and carried her into his room, laying her on one of the beds. Then warping one of the blankets around her, he kissed her on the forehead and walked over to the door. Shutting it and turning off the light, he walked over to his own bed and laid down.  
"Goodnight Malon."  
"Good...Goodnight Link..."

After an hour had passed, Malon still lay awake. Her mind kept drifting to Link, as she stared at him. Then something interrupted his thoughts. Because of what had just happened not to long ago, she grew very afraid. She slowly got up and kept over to Link's bed. She crawled under his covers and laid next to him, thinking he was asleep. Scared of what he might think she rejected the plan to stay and was about to get up when she felt a pair of arms come around her and pull her close to him. To her surprise, Link's eyes opened and he smiled.  
"Oh...I'm sorry Link," her cheeks went red but he only smiled.   
"Malon, you can stay if you're scared. I don't mind." She smiled as he hugged her closer.

"Link, can I ask you something?"  
"Yes."  
"How did you know that thing was going to disappear if you turned on the light?"

"Well...I noticed that it only stuck in the shadows so I thought I might as well try and see if light affected him. I'm glad it did cause then I would have been in big trouble!" 

"Yeah..." her thoughts started to drift back to this morning. The sight of the creature flashed before she eyes and she again grew afraid. Moving closer to him, she cuddled next to him and closed her eyes. He smiled, kissed her on the forehead and whispered. "Sleep well, my love." 

Note: it depends of how many reviews I get to see if I'll continue this story. It sucks like the rest of my stories but oh well...please r/r =)


	2. Malons Disappearance

Malon's disappearance

"She's gone, Zelda! She left me and everyone else! It's been 4 weeks, 4 weeks!! I have looked EVERYWHERE but still haven't found her!"

"But Link, you have to listen to me. It's not like her to just disappear like that. Something must have happened! She could be lost and scared or worse!!"

It was about a month after Link had come back to Hyrule. Link hadn't moved into his home at Kokiri Forest yet so he was still living in the castle. Malon, since no one was living at the ranch, stayed in the castle with Link, scared to go anywhere without him. One day Link finally convinced her to go check-up on the ranch, while he was busy with stuff for the King. Four weeks after, she had still not returned

Link and Zelda were in his bedroom, talking about this; well more Zelda was trying to calm Link down.

"Listen Zelda," Link said, looking at her. "I have looked every possible place she could have gone. She isn't any-"

"Link! Listen to yourself!!! Malon loves you; she wouldn't go and leave you! She didn't want to leave your side for a second! Something is wrong! Malon didn't disappear at her own will...I can assure you of that!"  
Link stared at Zelda's half angry face. He opened his mouth to say something but instead he turned around and stormed out the door. 

Link growled angrily as he poked his food repeatedly with his fork. 

"Stupid food..." he muttered, pushing the bedside table away from him. He lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, thoughts racing though his mind so fast he couldn't concentrate on just one. There was a knock on his door, jerking him out of his thinking.

"What..."

The door opened partly and one of the servants looked in.

"Are vou done 'ith vour food, Mizter Link?" he said, his accent cutting into his speech.

"Yeah whatever, Mores..." Link muttered, waving his hand at the table. 

"Va Princess vould like vou to talk to her..." Mores said, picking up the table.

"Good for her..."

"Mizter Link..." he started but abruptly stopped and walked out of the room. Link looked over puzzled but sturgged it off and shut the door. He lay back down on his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Mizter Link! Mizter Link! Vake up sir! Vake up!"

Link slowly opened his eyes and groaned. 

"What is it Mores?" he asked, looking over at the brown haired man that had been shacking him.

"Mizter Link, Ma...Maaloon...iz back!" Mores said, trying his best to say Malon's name right.

"Wh... What?!" Link shoot out of his bed, knocking poor Mores to the ground and running out the door. He followed to sound of Zelda's voice that echoed though the castle.

"Oh Malon, you don't know how worried we've all been!"

__

'She's got that right'... Link thought, finally reaching the throne room, where Malon stood, Zelda right next to her, talking excitedly.

"Malon..." he panted, running over to her and hugging her tightly. She giggled slightly and hugged him back. "Oh Malon I've missed you so much..."

"I've missed you to Link..." she smiled and snuggled her head against his slouder. "I was scared I'd never see you again."

He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. "Where have you been anyway?"

"I...um..." she paused, her eyes moving away from his. "I guess I got lost or something...but...that doesn't matter now. I'm back aren't I?"

"Yeah...right..." Link hugged her again. "Oh I've missed you..." Malon smiled and hugged him back, but this time not as tight, as though she didn't want to. Zelda saw this and looked at her curiously, but the seeing how happy Link was, she waved it out of her mind.

"A party!" the king bellowed over all of them "To welcome back Malon!"

"Oh no... That isn't necessary..." Malon said quickly.

"Nonsense! Of course it is!" Link said, taking her hand and kissing it. "And I will be your escort."  
Malon smiled a little and Zelda noticed her slip her hand out of Link's grip. 

__

Hm... Something's not right here. She thought, as Malon said "Oh please sir, we don't need a party just for me." 

"We will and that's that!" the king smiled happily and snapped his fingers. Mores ran up to him, holding a notebook and a pen.

"Yes Zire?"

"Please put word out that we will be having a...hmm...a ball Thursday night in honor of Malon's return!" he looked over a Malon, who smiled and looked at the floor. "Everyone who is anyone is invited!" 

Word spread like wildfire, yet every chance she got Malon tried to convince the king to cancel it.

"I've made up my mind and it's not going to change that easily," he said after Malon asked him again. "Now go read or something...I've got to get all the plans together!" 

She sighed and walked out of the throne room, only to be interrupted by Zelda.

"Ah!...Oh it's you...you scared me Zelda." Malon said, smiling. Zelda gave her a suspicious look.

"You know Malon used to love having parties but now it seemed she hates them. Pretty weird hmm...?"

Malon looked at her feet nervously. "I-I guess things c-come and go as you grow."

"And... She used to never let Link out of her sight but now it seems she doesn't care what happens to him," Zelda continued, walking around Malon. 

"Well...um...seeing each other a lot i-is bad for a relationship...i-isn't it?"

"I'm on to you..." Zelda growled angrily. "One little slip is all I need..."

Malon gulped and took a step away from Zelda. "I...I think you need some r-rest Zelda." Yet before she could answer, Link ran up to them.

"There you are!" he said, smiling, looking at Malon. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Link!" Malon shouted, hugging him. "Oh thank goodness..."

"Huh...?"

"Zelda's acting really weird and starting to scare me..."

"Oh come off it, _Malon_." Zelda pushed past both of them and disappeared down the corridor.

"Uh...okay..." Link looked back at Malon, his smile returning. "I thought we could go out to eat out something...."

Malon looked at him then started to laugh. "Yeah right..." she said as she walked away. "You wish..."

Link watched her disappear in the distance and sighed. 

__

'Well I guess Zelda's right, she does hate me...' he thought, slouching slightly and walking to his room. '_Maybe she found someone else while she was away.'_

Note: Why is Malon ignoring Link? What happened to her while she was away? Is the party thingy still on? Why is this chapter so short? Will I ever shut up? What happens to the other sock in the drier? Where's my supper? What do-...um...*eham* please r/r! Thanks ^_^


End file.
